You Won't Be Alone Anymore
by Hyena with a Pen
Summary: When May is traveling by herself in the Johto region, she runs into an old friend. Simply pur, they decide to travel together. Contestshipping. Happy 2009, everyone!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my first shot at a Contestshipping fanfic, so don't be too hard on me. This will be relatively long. Now that that's cleared up, like I said before, May is traveling by herself in the Johto region when she runs into an old friend (three guesses who). And I guess I could make this into a New Year's fanfic. Now it's all a matter of figuring out how, but obviously, it won't be done before New Year's.

And a little disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, May, Drew, or the couple. If I said that I did, then I've probably had one too many Coca-Cola! Or a little too much sugar! Or both! LOL!

Anyway, enjoy the fanfic!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

It was a beautiful sunny day near Olivine City. In the wooded area just before the city, a brunette-haired girl walks alone with her Blaziken on their way to the port city. The Blaziken seemed very happy. The girl, however, was too busy thinking hard about something to notice her partner's enthusiasm. She just continued to stare down at the ground as she walked. After a few moments of bouncing around with excitement, the Blaziken notice the look on its master's face. "Blaze? (May?)" it asked, concerned for her. May suddenly snapped out of her trance and looked over at her Blaziken.

"Blaze blazi ken, Blaze? (Are you okay, May?)" it asked. She nodded and turned her attention back to the gravel trail. "Blazi ken blaze blazi? (Thinking about him again?)" She didn't answer. She just turned her attention from the trail to the clear blue sky above. Blaziken looked away from her and said to itself, "Blaze ziken. (I knew it.)" May just sighed as she stared above her, countless Pidgey flitting about the tree branches, The occasional Rattata scurrying across the path, usually two playfully chasing each other and enjoying the beautiful day.

"Blaze! (Yay!)" Blaziken shouted as it began jumping for joy. May looked first at her partner, then at where they were. She hadn't noticed it, but they had already reached Olivine City. She had been too deep in her thoughts to notice. It ran ahead of her, sort of challenging her to a race. May smiled and happily accepted its challenge. "Alright!" she said, running after the fiery bird. "You're on!"

"Blaze ken! (Alright!)"

They ran to the Pokemon Center, laughing the whole way. "Alright, Blaziken," she said, trying to catch her breath. "You win." The two walked over to the desk. "Hello," Nurse Joy said to them. May greeted her back, handing her five Pokeballs. She nodded and carried the Pokeballs away on a tray. "Come on, Blaziken," May said, stretching as she walked over to one of the couches. Blaziken nodded and followed her. They sat down and waited for Nurse Joy to call for them, signaling that the Pokemon were fully healed. After a moment, Blaziken noticed that, once again, May was off in her thoughts. It sighed and shook its head. "Blaze, Blaze, Blaze…(May, May, May…)" it said. "Blazi blaze zi ken blaze ken ziken blazi ken? (Why don't you just tell him how you feel?)"

Just then, Nurse Joy called out her name, once again getting her attention. She looked over to the desk. "Your Pokemon are healed, May," she said. She smiled and walked over to the desk, Blaziken following close behind her. "Thank you," May said, taking back the Pokeballs. Nurse Joy nodded. "We hope to see you again," she said as the two left the Pokemon Center. May nodded and headed out the door. "So, where to?" she asked Blaziken. It thought about her question for a moment, the smiled. "Blaze ken! (The beach!)" it said, smiling down at her. She smiled back. "That's not a bad idea," she said. They both laughed.

A few minutes later, they got to the beach, May wearing her red bikini and carrying a towel and beach umbrella. She sent out the rest of her Pokemon as she lay the towel down on the sand and set up the umbrella. They all went off to play either in the water or on the beach as she lay down on the towel. Blaziken just lay down on the sand and fell asleep. Eevee and Skitty chased each other around playfully. Squirtle swam around in the water, following any other Pokemon it saw. Bulbasaur and Beautifly were both working on building a sand castle. May just laughed as she watched them.

After a few moments of relaxing, Blaziken opened its eyes. "Blaze…(May…)" it said. She turned to face it. "What is it, Blaziken?" she asked. It pointed behind her. She turned around and jumped slightly. Standing there, staring at her rather confused, was Drew, wearing his swim trunks and a towel draped around his shoulders. "May?" he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here with my Pokemon for a little day off…" she said. "Why are you here?"

"Same reason as you." From behind him walked his loyal Flygon, Absol, and Roselia. Masquerain followed the two closely behind. "We figured we needed a day off." May nodded and laughed as he sat down next to her.

Eevee and Skitty saw the two sitting next to each other and talking. Eevee turned to face Skitty. "Eevee eevee ee? (Think he'll make a move?)" it asked Skitty. Skitty just shrugged. "Skit skitty. (I don't know.)"

"So, where's everyone else?" Drew asked.

"What?"

"I mean, where are your friends?"

May didn't answer. She just sighed and looked down at the sand. Eevee's ears drooped slightly as it saw its master's expression. "Eevee vee ee…(Wonder what's wrong…)" Skitty just gave its fox-like friend the same answer; a shrug, accompanied with, "Skit skitty…(I don't know…)" Drew just looked at her confused as she continued to stare downward. "What's wrong?" he asked. Still, she didn't answer. That's when it hit him.

"You're here alone, aren't you?" She nodded. "Everyone else is either home in Hoenn or off in Sinnoh," she said, not bothering to look up at him. "I haven't seen them in a while…"

For a while, it was silent…that is, until Drew broke the silence. "That can't be very enjoyable…" he said.

"No, it's not…" May replied.

"Now, you didn't let me finish. I said that can't be very enjoyable…so why don't you come travel with me?"

This took May by surprise. She practically fell over onto her side when she heard what he said. "Are you serious?!" she said.

"Well, if you don't want to…" he said, flicking his hair.

"No!" May said suddenly, causing him to jump. She was afraid she'd lose this chance to be with him. She calmed down after a deep breath. "I mean…I'd…love to."

"Jeez, have a conniption," he teased. May blushed and turned away. _Nice one, May…_ she thought. "I'm sorry…"

"Hey, no need to be," he said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I understand completely."

"You do?"

"Sure. Who wouldn't want to travel with someone as awesome as me?"

May sighed and pushed him playfully. "You are so full of yourself," she said, laughing. They looked over to Roselia, who had joined Eevee and Skitty and was now chasing the two around. Drew laughed at the sight. May just stared at him adoringly. It wasn't until Blaziken waved a hand in front of her face that she finally looked away from him, only to find it winking at her, giving her a thumbs-up. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the Pokemon. "So, when are we leaving then?" Drew asked.

"Probably around…8:30 tomorrow morning at the latest would be nice," May replied. Drew nodded in agreement. "Sounds good to me," he said.

The rest of that day, which was only a few hours, was spent getting some well-deserved relaxation at the beach. After the sun started to set, they finally returned their Pokemon and walked over to the street near the Pokemon Center. "So, I'll meet you here tomorrow morning at 8:25. Sound good to you?" Drew said. May nodded and walked away to the hotel she was spending the night at. "May!" Drew called after her. She turned around. Right when she did, he tossed a rose at her. She caught it and looked at him curiously, but he just flicked his hair and walked the other way. She sighed and looked down at the rose. "Blaze! (May!)" Blaziken shouted. She jumped and turned to face her partner. "Zi ken blazi! (Let's go already!)" She nodded and ran after it.

After getting to the hotel room, she plopped down on one of the two beds and held the rose to her nose as she sniffed it. Blaziken shook its head and lay down on the other bed. It wasn't until moments later that, to Blaziken's relief, she finally put the rose down, turned off the light, and went to sleep, excited for the next day.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, so if there's a few things that are off in this story, I'm sorry. I haven't been able to keep up with the TV series…'cause I haven't had TV for over a year now! :-( Anyway, if there's anything that's bothering you 'cause they're off, tell me in the review and I'll try to fix it in the next chapter. Also, if you could give me the names of some of the cities in the Johto region, that'd be great because I also haven't been able to play my Silver Version in a while. (Dang DS Lite!) Thnx!

-ER-


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so here's chapter two. And yes, I _am _saying there's a contest in Goldenrod City! DEAL WITH IT! (lol) Also, I can't stand referring to the Pokemon as 'it.' So instead, I'll refer to the following Pokemon as…well, follows!

Blaziken-Male

Skitty-Female

Eevee-Male (Since most are)

Bulbasaur-Female

Squirtle-Male

Beautifly-Female

Absol-Female

Flygon-Male

Masquerain-Male

Roselia-Female

Anyway, again, tell me what ya think!

Enjoy!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

May woke up the next morning to the sun shining brightly on her through the window. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes and took a look at the clock next to her bed. _9:30..._she thought. Suddenly, she remembered what she had told Drew the night before. _Oh, no!_ she thought, quickly sitting upright. _I'm late! I was supposed to meet him an hour ago!_

"Blaziken, get up!" she shouted as she frantically ran about the room, making sure she wasn't forgetting anything. "Blaze? (What?)" he asked sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

"Come on, Blaziken!" she said, trying to get her hair brushed out. "We're an hour late!"

"Blazi blaze? (Late for what?)" Then, he remembered the night before. "Blazi! (Crap!)" he shouted, shooting upright and hitting his head on an overhanging lamp.

After a few minutes of frantically running about, they checked out of the hotel and ran as fast at they could to the street outside the Pokemon Center. Drew was already there, leaning against the wall of the Pokemon Center. He head apparently been there a while; he had fallen asleep waiting for them. May glared at Blaziken as he grimaced. "Why didn't you get up and wake me up?!" she demanded. Blaziken just shrugged. She shook her head and walked over to Drew. "Drew," she said softly, shaking him slightly.

"Hmm?" he said, opening his eyes. May just giggled as he finally woke up. He glared at her. "What's so funny? You two were taking forever!"

"Sorry," she said, still giggling. Then, he noticed something different about her. She had changed her outfit.

She now wore a teal-colored hooded sweater that was unzipped just a little at the top, revealing a light-blue shirt underneath. She also had on a dark-blue pair of jeans and a pair of brown boots that had a sort of high-heel look to them, however only about an inch or two. She was also not wearing the red bandana. "I see you got a new outfit," he said. She nodded. "I figured since I've heard it gets pretty cold here in the winter, I'd have to have the right kind of outfit," she said, smiling.

"That's thinking ahead, May!" he said, stretching and yawning. "I almost forgot to ask, why aren't you going home for New Year's Eve?" She just shrugged. "Guess I just couldn't bring myself to leave this place so soon. There's still so much I have to see here." Blaziken came slowly walking up from behind her.

"Where are we going, anyway?" May asked as Blaziken walked up to her side. "I've heard there's a contest in Goldenrod City in a few days," Drew replied. "I think that would make a good first stop." She nodded as they began walking out of the city.

For a while, neither said anything. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, Drew said, "That sucks."

"What?" May asked, looking at him and raising an eyebrow.

"Having no one to spend New Year's Eve with. That sucks, I know." He never bothered looking at her as he spoke. It wasn't until he heard her laughing that he finally tore his eyes from the trail to meet hers. "What's so funny now?"

"What you just said," she replied. "I _was _alone. But now, I have someone to celebrate with!" She laughed again as he smiled at her and sighed.

The scenery soon changed from green to white as a blanket of snow covered the ground and the evergreen trees. Footprints of small Pokemon were visible on the trail. It was truly a beautiful sight. May just looked around at the sparkling ice crystals mystified. The snow underneath Blaziken's feet melted quickly with every step he took, leaving a path of footprints burnt into the landscape. After a moment of taking in the beauty of the forest, he realized something.

"May?" he said, rather grimly. She looked over at him, her smile lingering on her face. "Yeah?" she said.

"I don't suppose you brought sleeping bags…did you?"

Realizing what he was telling her, her smile faded and she slapped her forehead. "Man, am I stupid!" she exclaimed. "No, did you?" He shook his head. "I never brought any of these things before, so I completely forgot! It was always Brock that brought the sleeping bags and whatnot!" Drew just sighed. _I just knew something like this would happen…_he thought. "Well, not much we can do about it now," he said, once again staring down at the ground. She looked away from him. _Great. _she thought. _Now he probably thinks I'm an idiot!_ Noticing the look on her face, he gently put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him again, this time, as if wondering why he did this. "Don't worry about it, May," he said comfortingly. "Everyone makes mistakes." Her smile crept back to her face.

Just then, a snowflake fell softly on May's nose. What she found odd was that there hadn't been a cloud in the sky and the weather forecast hadn't called for snow. Just as more snowflakes began to fall, the sound of a bird's cry was heard from above them. The two looked up. Right above them was the shadowy figure of a large bird with a ribbon-like tail, the snowflakes falling as it slowly flew by. The two couldn't believe what they had seen.

Articuno.

"This is…amazing," May said, her eyes still glued to the legendary bird of ice. Drew nodded in agreement. He, too, was utterly speechless.

Eventually, it flew by and the snow stopped falling soon after it was gone. None of them, not even Blaziken, could believe they had actually seen Articuno. Most of the next few hours was spent talking about this event. But as it was now winter, it got much darker much sooner. They had to make camp as early as five o'clock. May had Blaziken melt away a large circle of the snow using his Ember. Although it was hard, they somehow managed to find some dry wood for a fire. They got the fire started and sat closer to it to stay warm. More than once, May caught herself glancing over at Drew, the fire bringing a soft red-orange glow to his features. She knew she might have just imagined it, but she thought she had caught him glancing at her a few times as well. The two heard Blaziken laughing from across the fire. He tried covering his mouth to muffle it, but it didn't work.

In a matter of hours, the creatures of the night were out singing their songs and telling their stories to any travelers who would listen. By this time, it was probably around nine or ten o'clock. Drew stretched, catching May's attention, and said, "It's getting late. We should get some rest." He lay down where he had been sitting at the fire. She didn't move. She just sat there, staring at him. Soon, he noticed this. "Are you okay, May?" he asked, sitting up slightly. She realized how she looked and nodded, lying down herself. "Just try to get some sleep, May. We've got a lot of traveling to do tomorrow if we're going to make it to Ecruteak City." She nodded and placed her head on the ground, much dryer now than it had been a few hours ago. The two fell asleep as the fire slowly died.

For some reason, Drew woke up a little later that night. The moon shined brightly in the sky as the shadows of numerous Zubat were seen flying across its figure. He looked up at the sky for a moment, then looked at May. She was shivering from the cold. The fire had been nothing more than a pile of ashes for hours now. Her breath was visible, as was his. They were both freezing. He got up and walked over to his shaking friend and lay down next to her, wrapping an arm around her to keep her a little warmer.

Just as he closed his eyes, she suddenly (and unintentionally, of course) moved closer to him and rested her head just under his. At first, he just looked at her surprised. Then, noticing she was still asleep, he smiled and gently stroked the top of her head as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Well, I'm sorta happy with how this is turning out so far. I only made this for two reasons; 1: 'Cause I was bored. And 2: 'Cause this is one of my fave couples! ^^

Don't forget, if there's anything wrong and it's not colossal, such as May's new outfit or the genders of the Pokemon, I'll fix it in the next chap! Thnx!

-ER-


End file.
